zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Lang Yan
Lang Yan (狼眼 Láng Yǎn, literally: "wolf eye"), also called Wolf Eyes, The Crystal Prophetess or Lana Reid in her human disguise, is the Crystal Demon Sorceress and mother of Mala Reid. She originally traveled to Earth in order to get close to Jasper Reid, a Chi Wizard, so she could learn his secrets and learn how to counter them. She was also the founder and leader of the Crystal Horde. Though her ruse was discovered and she was banished, Lang Yan remained an important figure in Mala's life, primarily as the source of Mala's discontent. For unknown reasons, Lang Yan assisted Mala's friends in their time of need, purposefully forfeiting a chance to get back to the human world. However, she was ultimately freed alongside the Demon Quartet by Daolon Wong, who intended to use the demons to exact revenge on the Shadow Strikers. Ultimately, Lang Yan revealed her true loyalties and love for Mala and Jasper when she sacrificed her life to save her daughter from Liao She. Lang Yan was not dead, however, at least not entirely. Though her physical body was destroyed, she was able to remain alive in her astral form - a white wolf with bright red eyes. She appeared to Mala in this form briefly and even appeared to help Drago find his way. Finally, Lang Yan was successfully resurrected alongside Hsian Ji by the Shadow Strikers through a restoration spell originally meant for Mo Wang. Physical description Lang Yan largely resembles Mala's demon form with blue-grey skin, white long hair and bright red eyes. Her face is spikier than Mala's and she has long, pointed ears and wears green earrings. Like Mala, she has black and blue revealing armor with purple, pink and teal highlights and a purple robe flowing like a dress. Her armor primarily consists of a bra, shoulder pads, gauntlets, panties and full leg armor. She has two dark horns, two large crystal wheels floating over her back, bladed heels and is always holding her crystal ball. She also has several jewels embedded into her skin on her belly and upper chest. In her wolf form, she has blue fur and bright red eyes. Her hair and horns remain as does most of her armor and her crystal wheels. In this form, she grows a thick blue tail with black and pink spikes, which is identical to the tail Mala has in her demon form. In her human guise, Lang Yan retains her bright red eye color, but her skin becomes pale, like her daughter's and her hair turns blonde. She wears her hair in a ponytail, albeit her hair length is much shorter and she wears a dark blue business suit over a light pink blouse and dark purple boots. She also wears a light blue orb necklace and a necklace with two aqua green diamond, as well as matching aqua green diamond-shaped earrings. In her astral form, Lang Yan appears similar to a wolf with some changes. Her fur is light blue and she retains her demonic, red eyes. Additionally, she has a purple necklace with a cyan gem around her neck and a teal earring. Personality Like other Demon Sorcerers, Lang Yan was cunning and evil. Most notably, she was deceptive and manipulative, capable of deceiving Jasper and manipulating him into thinking she was honest and loving for years. She was an excellent planner, taking advantage of her ability to see the future and is incredibly patient, which made her a deadly and effective leader of the Crystal Horde. When she returned to the Demon Netherworld, Lang Yan displayed little care over her failure and instead developed a strong support for the idea of half-human, half-demon hybrids, believing them to be the ideal specimens as they embodied raw demonic power with human passion, resourcefulness and tenacity. She suffered through a brief period of depression over being separated from her family and the guilt she felt for deceiving them, but was inspired by her loyal commander, Ratan to fight to change her fate. As such, Lang Yan has developed a belief that the future is not set in stone and one can change their fate. Most often, she did not concern herself with getting involved in present events and simply enjoyed watching events unfold from her crystal ball, namely her daughter's life. Because of her ability to see the future, she made use of that knowledge to persuade individuals to heed her advice. Despite her previous and hostile interactions with her daughter, Lang Yan appeared to help Mala see through a powerful illusion, though it is unknown why she did this. In addition to this, Lang Yan willing helped Tim and Mavis, two humans who had accidentally been sent to the Netherworld, get home while passing up on the chance to get to Earth herself. Going from this, Lang Yan appears to display some form of care for Mala and her friends, though her true motives for assisting them remain unknown. In her final moments, Lang Yan revealed her true nature and that she truly did love Mala and her father, sacrificing her life to save Mala. Abilities As a full blooded Demon Sorceress, Lang Yan is incredibly powerful, gifted with Demon Chi and several other skills that make her a force to be reckoned with. The extent of her abilities greatly eclipse that of Mala's. However, she is very vulnerable to powerful Chi spells. One power that Lang Yan does not possess is the ability to create moving and sentient crystal constructs. Her daughter, Mala, however, has this ability because of her human heritage, granting her the passion, creativity and ingenuity necessary to give life to constructs. Powers *'Crystal Demon Chi:' As the Crystal Demon Sorceress, Lang Yan possesses Crystal Demon Chi, which grant her many powers. **'Crystal generation:' Lang Yan can generate solid crystals from nothing. **'Crystal projection:' She can use crystals in a variety of attacks such as bullets, blasts, beams, bombs, bolts, waves and scatter shots. She can also use her crystal to reflect beams around or towards a specific target. **'Crystallokinetic constructs:' Lang Yan can create solid constructs out of crystal, such as tools, objects, weapons, appendages, barriers and armor. Unlike her daughter, Lang Yan is unable to create sentient crystal constructs that move on their own as she does not possess the human passion and creativity that Mala has. ***'Crystallokinetic wing manifestation:' Lang Yan can form wings from her crystal chakram wheels, allowing her to fly and even shield herself from attacks. ***'Crystal exoskeleton:' Lang Yan can create armor around her body from crystal. **'Crystallization:' She can transform objects and people into crystals and back. She enjoyed using this method to subdue her enemies and later smashing them to pieces. She used this on Tzan Ren and Daolon Wong. **'Crystal surfing:' She can travel long distance at great speeds by riding aboard crystals. **'Crystal mimicry:' Lang Yan can transform her body into solid crystal, which provides her with enhanced durability, strength and immunity. **'Crystal imprisonment:' She can bind or imprison beings by imprisoning them inside solid crystal. **'Invisibility:' By bending light off crystals, she can make objects and herself invisible. **'Energy absorption and redirection:' Lang Yan can absorb and redirect energy by channeling it through the atomic structure of the crystal. **'Electricity generation:' When heat and pressure are applied to her crystals, she can generate electricity. **'Vibration emission:' By resonating her crystals, she can generate powerful shockwaves. **'Gemstone manipulation:' Lang Yan can manipulate, shape and create gems and jewels. **'Ice manipulation:' Because ice has a crystalline structure, Lang Yan has some control over it. However, she can not create ice, only control pre-existing ice. *'Crystallomancy:' Lang Yan is capable of reading the past, present and future about an individual, location or event with her crystal ball. Doing this requires her to focus and maintain a clear mind in order to clearly see what she is looking for. *'Heart Reader (阅读心脏 Simplified; 閱讀心臟 Traditional ''Yuè Dú Xīn Zàng, literally "reading the heart"):' Lang Yan also possesses a variety of psychic powers. **'Dream invasion:' Lang Yan possesses the ability to enter the dreams of another person, even if the person is not in the same dimension. They must be asleep for Lang Yan to do this. She can communicate with the individual through their dreams and even show the individual her own memories. She can also mildly manipulate the reality of the dreams of others. **'Telepathy:' Lang Yan possesses some form of telepathy as she was able to telepathically communicate with Mala while she was still in the Demon Netherworld. She can also use this to read the minds of others. However, exceptionally powerful individuals or individuals with a similar power will be aware of her attempts to read their mind. According to her, she could still use this power while in astral form. **'Telekinesis:' Lang Yan possesses the ability to move objects with her mind. **'Mind control:' Lang Yan is able to exert her influence on and control the minds of others. Victims will have little recollection of their actions while under her control and she can order them telepathically to do her bidding. She rarely uses this ability, however, valuing free will as well as finding it more fun to manipulate people instead. *'Form transformation:' Lang Yan is capable of transforming and altering her appearance to appear human. **'Partial transformation:' Lang Yan can transform part of her body into her demon form independently from the rest. **'Wolf form:' Lang Yan also possesses the ability to change into a wolf form. According to her, it took her a year to master this. *'Rage empowerment:' Lang Yan possesses a demonic temper, a trait that all demons possess. When angered, she becomes more powerful. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Lang Yan possesses a keen sight that allowed her to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Lang Yan can sense the presence of other demons near or around her. Unlike Mala, Lang Yan can still sense a nearby demon even if they take on a human form. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' Lang Yan is capable of bestowing a portion of her Crystal Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. This grants the individual some of Lang Yan's own powers as well as slightly changing their appearance to be similar to hers. *'Aura perception:' Lang Yan is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. **'False aura production:' Lang Yan is able to produce a false, red aura to hide her true, blue aura from other demons. *'Astral form:' Like most Demon Sorcerers, Lang Yan is capable of separating her astral spirit from her physical form. Following her death at the hands of Liao She, Lang Yan was able to continue existing in astral form despite losing her physical body. However, her astral form appears to be severely weakened, likely due to Liao She's Wan Du Ye poison that was used to kill her. **'Intangibility:' In astral form, Lang Yan becomes intangible, capable of phasing through solid objects at will. Additionally, she can only be seen by those capable of seeing astral spirits, such as other demons. *'Flight''' *'Enhanced healing:' As a demon, Lang Yan's wounds and injuries heal at an accelerated rate. Additionally, ailments and diseases rarely affect her. *'Enhanced durability, strength and immunity:' When poisoned by Liao She, Lang Yan put up great resistance and even continued to fight for a short amount of time before succumbing to the poison. Despite her durability and immunity, she did not last long with the poison in her system. Skills *'Crystallokinetic combat:' Lang Yan is proficient in utilizing her crystal powers in combination with fighting and combat. She can generate weapon constructs for physical combat, crystal projectiles for ranged attacks, barriers for defense and even bombs and invisibility for deception. She can also absorb and redirect energy back at her opponents. *'Flight maneuverability:' Lang Yan is an excellent flyer, with great maneuverability when airborne. *'Enhanced dual wielding and chakram skill:' Lang Yan is proficient in wielding her twin crystal chakram wheels. She can dual wield them by hand or control them telekinetically with her powers. *'Peak reflexes:' Lang Yan is shown to have keen reflexes, effortlessly dodging Mala's attacks. *'Deception and manipulation:' Lang Yan is a cunning manipulator skilled in deception. She was able to pass herself off as human to Jasper Reid and even managed to deceive him for years. She is also very skilled in keeping her true motives a secret from others. *'Extensive knowledge on Demon Sorcerers:' Lang Yan is highly knowledgeable about Demon Sorcerers and the Demon Netherworld. *'Leadership:' Lang Yan was known for being a ruthless and effective leader of her Crystal Horde, until her own commanders turned against her, believing she had grown weak. *'Intimidation:' Lang Yan made use of her intimidation skills to frighten off her enemies without having to lift a finger or battle. In particular, she used her intimidation skills to scare off Hsi Wu and prevent him from discovering Tim and Mavis. *'Persuasion:' Lang Yan was shown to be highly persuasive, able to influence and convince individuals to either heed her advice or do as she tells them. She often backed up her points with knowledge she has gained on future events through her crystal ball. Weaknesses *'Chi spells:' As a demon, Lang Yan is highly susceptible to powerful good Chi Spells. *'Sound waves:' Lang Yan's crystal armor and constructs can easily be shattered by powerful sound waves, rendering her powerless. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, Lang Yan is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter, which would burn her on physical contact. Equipment *'Crystal wheels:' Lang Yan possesses two large crystal wheels that hover over her back. She can control them at will and utilize them as weapons. *'Crystal armor:' Lang Yan has strong crystal armor covering most of her body. *'Crystal ball (formerly):' Lang Yan had a crystal ball with which she was able to see the past, present and future of a person, location or event. Upon her death, she bequeathed the crystal ball to her daughter. Trivia *Lang Yan directly translated is Chinese for "wolf eye". *Her name was initially Bao Shi, which is Chinese for "jewel". *Interestingly enough, Lang Yan possesses a wolf form while her daughter can create blue crystal wolves. *She killed Tzan Ren and crystallized Daolon Wong. *If Lang Yan were to have a Pokemon team, they would consist of: **Diancie, to represent her crystal powers. **Xatu, to represent her future seeing abilities. **Mawile, because it is a counterpart to Mala's Sableye and represents Lang Yan's two sides - kind and helpful and threatening and menacing. Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Good Category:Former Villains